Early Morning Fluff
by Huggler
Summary: Short-ish fluff story involving Homura and Asuka. I apologize if the characters are OOC as I haven't played any of the games. Rated T for nudity but no actual sex. Updated into a series of oneshots!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I haven't written any fanfiction in a long time and I saw how empty the Senran Kagura archive is so I decided to make a quick little oneshot. I truly do love Asuka and Homura as a pairing and this could very well end up being a series of oneshots involving them and a couple of other pairings I'm fond of as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Senran Kagura. **

Early morning sunlight poured the window causing a certain brunette ninja to slowly crack her eyes open. She slowly sat up in her bed, noticing that she was still stark naked from last night's "activities." Suddenly a groan came from the person in bed with her, an equally naked dark-skinned ninja began to stir and mumble incoherently.

"Nnnn… Asuka-chan… more sleep…" Asuka's lips curled up into a smile as she witnessed the cute antics of her long-time rival and current fiancé. The two of them had dated for a couple years and after finally gathering up the courage Homura eventually proposed to her girlfriend. The two managed to make a very nice living teaching future kunoichi at Hanzo academy, a hidden facility that is responsible for grooming the best of the best when it comes to ninja and it is coincidentally named after Asuka's grandfather who was a legendary ninja in his day.

Asuka snaked her arms around Homura's neck before sliding back under the covers and snuggling back into the warm embrace that was missing her. Homura purred happily as she pulled the smaller girl in and the two began to snuggle. Homura's legs managed to wrap themselves around Asuka's and the latter had her face buried into the other's neck, gently nuzzling. Homura sighed contentedly as she was in absolute heaven.

A couple of hours later, Asuka got up again. She reluctantly left the older girl's grasp after taking a moment to untangle herself. She luckily managed to sneak out without disturbing her angel. "Hm… breakfast… can't go wrong with eggs and bacon…" the brunette mumbled under her breath absent-mindedly. She nodded as she made up her mind and kissed her lover ever-so-gently on the nose before throwing on a robe and slippers.

Asuka finished just in time as she finished setting Homura's plate, a pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist from behind and soft lips pressed against her cheek as she let out a giggle. Homura loved playing this game in the morning. She begins to get very affectionate with her fiancé and continues until she manages to lure Asuka back into the bed for round two of cuddling.

The two stayed like that for several moments, relishing in the contact of their true love until Homura caught site of the meal in front of her. "Not fair! You know that your cooking is my main weakness!" The taller of the two pouted as Asuka turned around in the embrace and pressed her lips against Homura's.

"Sorry dear but I don't believe I have time for the usual this morning. I'm meeting Ikaruga and the others for coffee today. It's been awhile and I'd really like to catch up with all of them." Asuka thought back on the last time she had seen them. It was roughly five months earlier that they all managed to get together. Ikaruga and Katsurugi both became full-time ninja which made it hard for them to have spare time to do things with the rest while Yagyuu and Hibari actually stayed with Hanzo Academy as teachers similar to Asuka and Homura. The secret school was thriving with the former students teaching various classes such as "Basic Weaponry," or "Stealth 101."

"Oh yeah… well that's fine I suppose. But you owe me later tonight!" Homura grinned shamelessly as she winked causing Asuka's blush to worsen. "I'm thinking a nice home cooked meal and then… well I dunno I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me," another suggestive wink.

Asuka giggled and shook her head with a smile. "Right right… I hear you loud and clear. I actually do have time though for a quick shower if you'd care to join m-" she was cut off as Homura zoomed to the bathroom and stripped before Asuka could finish.

**So yeah, just a short and sweet little oneshot to celebrate one of my favorite pairings. I never played any of the games, I've only watched the anime series so I apologize if I made them OOC. I know Homura didn't go to Hanzo Academy but if Asuka started teaching there, then I can believe Homura wouldn't have much complaint following her. Anyways please leave a review, they really make my day! Let me know if I should continue with more of the Asuka/Homura goodness.**


	2. Rescue

**A/N: Hi guys, so I decided to make another one-shot. The two stories aren't necessarily connected but they are Asuka/Homura. I just can't seem to write about any other couple it seems, the two of them are just so adorable! This chapter takes a slight turn, it isn't so much cute and cuddly, but it does have its moments towards the end of the chapter.**

**Sketchy Tetra: Thanks for the support! It's good to hear that I at least got close to the character's personalities, as that tends to be the problem with most of my writing.**

**Roxius: Thanks! I'm gonna just turn this into a series of oneshots I suppose c:**

**Major Mike Powell III: Thanks! I really appreciate the kind words. I guess cute is exactly what I was aiming for, this particular chapter isn't quite as cute but it's still a nice little Homura/Asuka story.**

**Bravehero96: Thanks! **

**Titanthetys: Haha I'm glad that you liked it. You're definitely right about these two being an interesting couple. I'm not sure what it is but they just seem so perfect and adorable together. C:**

**Oneshot number 2: Rescue**

Asuka wasn't sure where she was. The last thing she remembered was being on lookout for a rogue ninja group and suddenly a rag was stuffed in her face causing her to lose consciousness.

She looked around and surveyed her surroundings, she was in a small room with no light coming through aside from the lamp in the corner of the room. If she had to guess, she was in the basement of some run-down building. She pulled at the restraints keeping her from moving. She is currently tied up to a chair with her arms tied together behind the chair, almost like you would see out of an old superhero cartoon where the villains tie up a hostage.

There was a rusty bed in the corner and an old poster above the bed, but Asuka was unable to make out who was depicted in the poster. She let out a sigh as she knew her old teammates would be disappointed in her getting caught by mere rogue ninja. She noticed her beloved pair of Kodachi were sitting on the desk in the corner adjacent to the bed and she grumbled.

"Of course… I guess my only option is to wait for my captors and strike when the moment's right…" She sighed once more and held her head down to meditate on different battle strategies for once they gave her an opportunity.

A couple hours had passed and finally the doorknob began to rattle alerting Asuka from her concentration. The door flew open and Asuka got her first opportunity to see her kidnappers. At first glance, they looked like normal teenage girls, however Asuka herself knew the danger of misjudging a character based on their appearance. It was a total of 5 girls, each varying in height and appearance.

A blonde girl in what appeared to be a catgirl costume sauntered close to Asuka, who was unable to back away due to her current situation. "Mrowww, what a cutie we got this time!" She sat down on Asuka's lap and purred into her ear. Asuka cringed at how familiar this girl was getting with her, as she only allowed one kunoichi access to this kind of familiarity, and she was off on the other side of the city somewhere trying to track these girls down.

"Come on, Fillia-chan, I can't allow you to have all the fun~" a slightly older girl said, she had shoulder-length blue hair and glasses and she slowly walked up to Asuka, her hips swaying sensually as she sauntered close to the girl. "Wait a minute… I recognize that face…" she pulled out a mobile phone and snapped a quick photo of Asuka's face before running it through some sort of facial recognition database. After a few brief moments a ding was heard and the girl's face lit up.

"Yes… I knew she looked familiar. This girl isn't just any ordinary ninja. She is the granddaughter of the legendary Hanzo! Well well girls, looks like we got quite the valuable catch wouldn't you all say?" a murmur of agreement was sounded throughout the girls while Fillia was still spending her time getting more comfty with Asuka, nuzzling against her.

Asuka frowned and ignored all the discussion while she tried to devise some sort of plan. She knew that they had some form of ninja training considering they had gained notoriety as a ninja crime group, pulling off stunts that an ordinary criminal would never be able to achieve. She was nearly giving up hope until she saw a familiar pair of greenish-blue eyes peek in through the open doorway. The kidnappers were too caught up ogling herself that they never even noticed the new ninja's presence. Asuka saw a quick wink before the eyes disappeared. Asuka smiled to herself as she realized what was about to happen.

"Ne? What are you smiling about girl? We've decided that you're going to be our new slave-pet. You know… you've got quite the body. It would be a shame to have to damage it…" The catgirl hopped off Asuka's lap as the new speaker, a pale girl with red hair tied in a bun pulled out her blade and gently rubbed the side of the blade against Asuka's cheek. "Such beautiful skin…" she grinned and with a swift and precise movement, she managed to cut open the front of Asuka's shirt without damaging the bonds.

Asuka raised an eyebrow and laughed much to the other girls' confusion. The girl with blue hair spoke up first. "Hey what gives, you're supposed to be scared right now! You had better not be playing games with us… we can certainly make your life far more miserable if that's how you want to do things."

"No no… I'm not doing anything actually, though you may want to worry about the angry girlfriend who is right behind you." On that cue, the girls immediately turned around, caught up in their playing with Asuka, they were blissfully unaware of the tanned woman who walked into the room right behind them, and now had her swords drawn and wore a menacing grin.

"Hi there. My name is Homura, and you were putting your filthy hands on my girlfriend here. Prepare yourselves." The girls looked at each other with a worried expressions and before they could turn their attention back to Homura, she was gone, attacking each of the criminals in a matter of seconds. After a couple minutes passed by, each girl was on the ground unconscious, and Homura took the time and tied them up using the rope they left behind and had tied Asuka with.

Homura then slashed the ropes that were restraining Asuka and the brunette immediately jumped up and threw herself into Homura's arms, wrapping her arms around the tanned ninja's neck. Homura chuckled at her girlfriend and kissed the top of her head before hugging her tight.

"You know Asuka-chan… it certainly looks like you owe me for saving your butt like this. And I would even venture to say that you deserve to be punished for allowing yourself to get caught like that!" Homura said with a giggle and Asuka just nuzzled her face into Homura's neck without responding, causing Homura to sweatdrop and sigh contentedly. "Or ya know… snuggling is cool too." Homura said with a slightly disappointed tone.

"Ne… Homura-chan. I do believe you've earned yourself a reward for the great job you did her tonight," Asuka said and with a quick peck to her lover's lips she seductively pulled on Homura's trademark tie, and winked. Homura's grin immediately lit up and she grabbed Asuka's arm and raced home faster than she has ever ran before.


End file.
